


Special Skills

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N should have know Dean Winchester would manage to find any case dealing with strippers with in a thousand miles of him. She should have know but she didn't.





	Special Skills

Dean was smiling to himself as he sat down at a table at the strip club while Sam was over at the bar interviewing the bartender. With all the devils, angels, and apocalypses they had been dealing with lately it was nice to have a straightforward case and the cherry on top this one was at a strip club. It was only the second such case he and Sam had ever caught, and this one didn’t look like a siren.

“Now new to our stage Mystique,” the announcer said before a beautiful woman in a filmy blue costume, sky high heels, and a mask that hid half her face strutted on stage. Something about her seemed familiar to Dean. She began dancing moving rhythmically to the music. When she grabbed the pole the performance became something else entirely. She spun around it gracefully leg hooking around the pole and spinning upside down. Her movements were elegant and seductive at the same time and when she walked back off the as the song ended she hadn’t exposed anymore skin than she came on stage showing. Dean was completely entranced worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched her every move.

The MC said, “If you want to see more of Mystique in the future be sure to show your appreciation generously.”

Dean’s eyes were still focused on the spot where she had disappeared when Sam waved his hand in front of his face, “Hello earth to Dean we aren’t getting anything and you need to focus on the case.”

“Sammy strippers.”

“I know Dean but three of the vics were killed in the back alley so let's go check it out, you and I both know you won’t focus on the case in here.”

“Fine Sammy, you have to go and ruin all my fun bitch,” Dean groaned standing up and following his brother.

“Jerk”

  
  


Y/N cursed this case for the unpteenth time, as she heard them announce Mystique the stage name she taken when she ascertained the only way she would find the creature responsible for killing five victims at the club was to go inside. She had already figured out it had to be one of the dancers but still had yet to determine which one, which meant if she wanted to keep investigate she would actually have to do this. 

Y/N squared her shoulders and strutted on stage with as much feigned bravado as she could manage and then she saw him in the crowd. It took every bit of skill she’d honed in her time as a hunter not to falter when she saw Dean Winchester staring up at her. Of course he would fucking be here, Dean Winchester would manage to sniff out any case involving a strip club. Y/N chided herself for not realizing it before this moment.

But from the way he was looking at her completely enthralled Y/N knew he hadn’t recognized her. Dean Winchester would never look at her like that if he realized who she was. The thought spurred her to add a little extra umph into her performance, she would make him want her even just for a song. 

As soon as the her song was over she was rushing to grab her coat, which she threw on over the ridiculously revealing costume, and her bag. Y/N knew she had to get out of their before the Winchesters talked their way back into interviewing the dancers. Dean might not have recognized her with the mask but he certainly would if saw her face, and probably if her heard her voice too.

Y/N headed for the backdoor telling Destinee she wasn’t feeling well and was going home. She shoved open the door of the club and ran straight into a hard wall of muscle. Strong hands came up to grab her elbows keeping her on her feet, and Y/N knew this time she was really screwed. There was no way he would ever let her live this down.

Her eyes flicked up to meet his green ones and she tried to pull free of his grasp hoping the mask which she hadn’t yet removed would shield her. 

“Sorry sweethe…” he started to say then his mouth fell open in shock, “ Son of a bitch Y/N!”

“Y/N?” Sam asked confused looking at her.

“Keep your voice down dammit,” she said in a low whisper her shoulders slumping for a minute, “just take me back to whatever crap motel you are staying in and we’ll talk about it.”

Dean’s jaw tightened but both he and Sam nodded as Dean practically dragged her down the alley before shoving her into baby’s back seat.

Y/N didn’t say anything until the car had pulled well away from the club, “Well that was unnecessary roughness.”

“What the hell were you doing there?” Dean demanded. 

“I came to the conclusion stripping pays better than hunting,” Y/N deadpanned, “I was working the case Dean, same thing you and Sam are doing.”

“Sam and I were managing to work the case without taking our clothes off.”

“Dean,” Sam reprimanded his brother sharply.

“We’ve worked a few cases together Winchester that doesn’t give you any right to tell me how I can and can’t hunt, or do anything else for that matter. Besides I didn’t think the fed disguise would serve me that well in a strip club. Do you know who has killed five people because I do.”

“No,” Dean admitted grudgingly as he pulled up to their motel. 

“Well I know it’s Destinee, Cherry, Sherry, or Desiree. Not exactly who but down to four, I would have probably had it figured out before the end of the night if you hadn’t showed up and chased me off,” she murmured getting out of the car and walking into the motel room after Sam who opened the door. 

Y/N headed straight for the bathroom to change into more practical clothes, when she came out Dean was sitting on one of the beds flipping through a lore book and Sam was gone. 

“Sammy went to grab us all some food,” Dean said not looking up at her.

Y/N sat on the other bed looking anywhere but at Dean as an awkward silence stretched between them. Dean rubbed the back of his neck looking up to meet her eyes before speaking hesitantly, “I’m sorry for talking to you like that. Your right I have no business doing that. I was just surprised I’ve never seen you like that.”

Y/N sorted from the other bed, “Really I hadn’t noticed.”

Dean blushed slightly looking away from her, “How did you know how to do that anyway?”

“Do what Dean, investigate outside of a fed suit?”

“No that, that performance with the pole.”

Y/N smirked at his discomfort, “Dean Winchester are you trying to ask me if I have stripped before?”

“I..uh”

“College,” Y/N said quietly.

“What?”

“When I was in college before Becky was… well before I started hunting. Some of my girlfriends including her thought it would be fun to take a pole dancing class at the local studio. It was and way more work than we were expecting. I honestly there have probably been a few hunts where the strength I got from that class saved my life.”

Dean chuckled.

Y/N looked at him, “What?”

“Well I always told Sammy strippers could save lives.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Right I forgot I was with the immature brother,” but a small smile curled her lips anyway as the tension eased between them. 

They fell into a companionable silence.

  
  


Dean kept sneaking glances as Y/N as she was review one of the lore books while half watching the rerun of Doctor Sexy MD which was playing on the TV. 

He felt guilty for the way he treated her earlier but when he realized the woman he had been fixated on was her he went straight passed shocked, and to protective to pissed off. He really didn’t understand himself why he had been upset but knowing that it was her up there and other men were looking at her like he had still made him want to punch something if he focused on it for too long.

“De you care if I change the channel?” she asked already picking up the remote and for the first time since the club he noticed the lithe way she moved.

“But it’s doctor sexy,” he half protested but he didn’t really care he was just protesting for the sake of it.

“I know and I love Dr. Sexy as well as the next girl, but I’ve seen this episode like 20 times plus they kill off the a the doctor I really like.”

“The sexy but damaged heart surgeon?”

“No the sexy yet vulnerable neurosurgeon.”

“Oh where they make out in the on call room before she leaves.”

“Yeah that’s the one,” Y/N confirmed surfing through the channels before settling on an old rerun of Scooby Doo.

“Did I ever tell you about the time I met Daphne?”

“Only a few times less than you told me about the time you killed Hitler.”

Y/N crawled up on the bed next to him stretching out, “I’m going to catch some sleep while I can tomorrow is the full moon and I will have to go back in.”

Dean looked down at her feeling the protectiveness rise up again, “You don’t have to Y/N Sammy and I can do it. You don’t have to go back.”

She was already half asleep turning toward him and snuggling closer, “She’ll kill again tomorrow if we don’t top her. It’s the job Dean saving people, hunting things, you told me that once. Of course I’m going in idiot.”

Then she was asleep, and Dean looked down at her letting his hand come down to rest on her cheek for a tender moment.

In her sleep she moved even closer snuggling up against him. He didn’t move not wanting to wake her. Eventually Sam came back and went to sleep in the other bed, and Dean set aside his laptop and did the same. Waking up the next morning morning with his arms wrapped around Y/N holding her close. He didn’t want to let her go so he just held her closer and let himself fall back asleep.

Y/N came to consciousness feeling safe and warm as she had not in years. As her eyes fluttered open she became aware of the strong arm looped around her waist pulling her back against a warm hard body. As he shifted slightly behind her she felt a particularly hard part of his anatomy rub against her. Y/N froze trying to keep her breathing steady as she remembered she was in Dean Winchester’s bed with his body pressed intimately against her.

Dean’s low voice rumbled from behind her and she could feel the vibrations running through as he asked, “You awake sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” she almost squeaked before managing to calm her voice, “Um I should get up shower and do a bit more research, before I have to go in tonight.”

Dean released her shifting back as he cleaned his throat, “Yeah, good, right. Sammy and I are suppose to go to the morgue and look over the bodies just to double check we are sure we know what we are hunting.”

Y/N got up heading for the bathroom, “So I guess I’ll see you later Dean.”

  
  


Y/N was at the club in the dressing room putting on her makeup when Destinee sat down in the chair next to her.

“So why did you really leave last night before you even got to the good part, and don’t tell me you were sick girl I saw you running out of here like the devil was on your heels.”

Y/N quickly made up an excuse to give the other woman, “Did you see those two FBI agents here last night?”

“Yeah they were asking about the deaths but you weren’t even here then so I don’t see why that should bother you.”

“No it’s not that Agent Savage is my ex and I really didn’t want to have to deal with him especially since I just started working here. He’s part of the reason I moved,” Y/N invented.

Destinee nodded solemnly, “A clingy ex, or some of the customers here are like that too I get it girl.”

Destinee got up and headed to the door just as they called her name but she stopped glancing back at Y/N, “Don’t worry about him girl. If he comes back tonight I’ll take care of him.”

Then Destinee was gone and Y/N had a sinking feeling the pit of her stomach. She tried calling Dean but he didn’t answer.

An hour later Destinee was nowhere to be found, Dean still hadn’t called back, and Y/N saw Sam hovering around the club. She headed straight for him on the pretext of offering him a dance.

“Sam where’s Dean?”

“That girl Destinee just offered him a private dance and since she was one of the four on your list he went to check her out.”

“Fuck,” Y/N cursed, “We have to find them it’s definitely her. All the people she killed in someway threatened the club or the dancers. The one dancer killed was stealing from the others. And I think I accidentally made Dean her next target. I lied when she was asking about my reaction last night and said he was my ex and I came here to get away from him.”

“Shit,” Sam said, “They went that way let’s go, and don’t worry Y/N Dean can take care of himself.”

  
  
  


Dean had never been one to balk at attention from strippers but as beautiful as Destinee was he had a hard time feigning interest as she led him to a back room of the club with a sign on the door that said closed. He just wanted to gank the monster, grab Y/N and get out here. This was the least fun he ever had in strip club and that included the siren case.

“We aren’t supposed to use this room because the cameras are out but you don’t mind do you Agent Savage?” she asked with a giggle, “I want to give you a very private show.”

Y/N and Sam raced through the club throwing open the doors to the private rooms and ignoring the shouts of protest as they move on to check the others not finding them.

“Sam I’m an idiot. She must have either taken him to one of the two back rooms with broken cameras,” Y/N said pointing Sam towards one and racing toward the other.

Destinee was very good but as she moved around him Dean couldn’t help but think how much better it would have been if this was Y/N. He’d never seen her like that before the other night so sensual but now he had he couldn’t stop. Couldn’t stop thinking about having her in his bed again and this time not just to sleep. He thought she wanted that too after this morning but he wasn’t sure.

It was Y/N’s name that pulled his attention back to Destinee as she was speaking, “You should have taken the hint and left Y/N alone agent Savage.”

She threw him across the room as easily as a rag doll sending him careening into the wall and momentarily dazing him as she stalked toward him claws extending from her fingers. Dean scrambled for his gun which had fallen just out reach.

Destinee whirled as the door slammed open and then dropped Y/N’s silver knife embedded in her chest. “But I did this for you,” she gasped in surprise gurgling as blood filled her throat and lungs as the light left her eyes.

Y/N ignored her completely rushing to Dean, “Dean are you okay?”

He groaned sitting up as she crouched down next to him, “I’m getting too old for this being thrown into wall crap.”

Y/N laughed relieved and then she kissed him. It was meant to be a quick I’m so glad you are alive kiss but it quickly turned heated as he shifted arms circling around her and pulling her into his lap as he deepened the kiss. Y/N moaned into his hands moving to his shoulders but before things could progress any farther they heard a throat clearing from behind them.

They both jumped looking at the doorway to see an amused Sam looking at them, “Guys we have a dead monster to dispose of and we should probably get out of here before someone sees the blood and calls the cops.”

“Yeah,” Y/N agreed blushing as she scrambled to her feet and then offered Dean a hand up.

He stood looking at his brother then hotly back at Y/N, “Sam you are going to want to get another room tonight.”

  
  
  


After they cleaned up Y/N and Dean found themselves back in the motel room with Sam staying enough rooms away not to hear them. Silence stretched between them for a long moment then as they agreed upon it they reached for each other at the same time hand exploring each other’s bodies and pulling at clothes as their lips meet again.

There isn’t time to talk about what this means or how this will affect their relationship as they discard their clothes. There is hardly enough time to draw breath between kissed as Dean’s hands lift her up and her legs wrap around his waist as he carries to the bed.

“I want you,” he murmurs against her skin kissing down the length of her neck as he lays her on the bed and moves between her thighs.

“Talk later fuck now,” Y/N replies dragging his lips back to hers as he positions himself between her leg before thrusting hard making them both groan in pleasure as she stretches around his hard cock. 

It’s fast and hard and satisfying leaving them spent and panting on the bed in the wake of their mutual pleasure pleasure. 

Dean chuckled pulling her close, “We’ll take longer next time. Though if I had known the special skills you have sweet heart we would have done that a lot sooner.”

It was Y/N’s turn to chuckle, “Dean I haven’t even begun to show you the special skills I have.”

**A/N: Leave kudos if you like it, comments if you love me, and requests if you want to. I am always looking for more inspiration.**

  
  



End file.
